Hibari et le Test de Reborn
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, l'associal par excellence, qui fait un test sur l'amour avec un grand A, ça vous dit ? Alors venez lire !


**Titre**: Hibari et le test de Reborn.

**Paring**: Léger 1869 vers la fin mais rien de bien imagé.

**Rating**: K+

**Disciplinaire**: Reborn ne m'appartient toujours pas malheureusement, même si j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir ouvrir mon armoire et me dire "Aujourd'hui, je prend Mukuro, demain ce sera Squalo !" mais bon...

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Alors cette idée m'est venue quand une amie à moi m'a appeler et à commencer à me dire qu'elle avait trouver un test stupide sur l'amour et qu'elle l'avait remplie pour rigoler. Etant donner que j'étais en train de lire Reborn, par pur curiosité, je lui est demander de m'envoyer le lien par mail, ce qu'elle à fait. Et en lisant les questions totalement idiotes, plus les images de princes charmants sur leur cheval blanc, je n'est pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que répondrait Hibari, et ça à donner ça ! Alors Enjoy x)

**_Je dédis cet OS à Raiu-chan, qui j'espère le trouvera à son goût, et également à Ann O'Neem qui attend toujours l'OS 8059 que je suis en train de lui faire et qui avance bien ! (D'ailleurs je devrais l'avoir finit vers la fin de semaine !) Voila voila, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Suite à une demande de l'arcobaleno, Hibari se retrouvait présentement avec un questionnaire entre les mains. Reborn lui avait demander de le remplir avec honnêteté en échange d'un combat contre Tsuna en hyper mode, ce dernier n'était bien évidement pas au courant que le tueur à gage s'était servit de lui pour convaincre le gardien des nuages de répondre aux questions.<p>

Hibari s'était donc installé dans le sofa de son bureau après avoir finit de remplir les papiers qu'il avait à faire pour la journée. Il prévoyait de remplir rapidement mais sans bâcler le questionnaire pour ensuite faire sa sieste de la journée. Il attrapa un stylo et prit un livre qu'il plaça derrière les feuilles pour se faire un support.

Le brun fut étonné du titre du document. « Quel est mon prince charmant idéal ? » Tout d'abord, il sentait que ce test allait être d'un ennui sans pareil étant donné qu'il allait surement parler d'amour, chose qui le laissait indifférent étant donner qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à comprendre aussi, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'indifférait. Et puis ensuite, il ne risquait pas d'avoir de « Prince charmant » étant donner qu'il était un garçon. Mais bon, ce devait sans doute encore être l'un des plan tordu du bébé pour se moquer des réponses qu'il allait recevoir.

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil en lisant la première question ainsi que ses propositions :

**1) Je suis élue Miss Camping... **

**a) Il n'y a pas une erreur sur la personne ?**

**b) Grosse fierté !**

**c) Je prend ça à la rigolade**

Hibari réfléchit à ce que dirait l'arcobaleno si il entourait telle ou telle phrase et en vint à la conclusion que, les trois réponses étaient sujettes à des moqueries du tueur à gage au fedora. Alors il rajouta un petit « d) » et écrit de façon correcte et lisible « Je vais mordre à mort la gérante du camping pour m'avoir déranger pendant ma sieste. » Il sourit légèrement, satisfait de son détournement de question, et passa à la suivante.

**2) Un animal exotique pour mon plaisir**

**a) Le même poisson multicolore à prix d'or que Jennifer Lopez  
>b) Un koala tout doux<br>c) Un ouistiti qui peut me suivre partout**

Hibari se concentra un peu plus sur cette question la. Tout d'abord, il ignorait qui pouvait bien être cette « Jennifer Lopez » alors la première réponse était à exclure. Le ouistiti lui ferait penser au Roi de la Montagne des Singes, et si en plus il le suivait partout comme un petit chien, ça lui ferait penser à Gokudera Hayato, l'herbivore qui n'arrêtait pas de transgresser le règlement du Collège. Alors la réponse trois était également à exclure.

Il reporta son regard sur la deuxième réponse. Le koala le tentait vraiment beaucoup. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion d'en voir un étant enfant lorsqu'il avait fait un safari avec sa classe de maternelle et l'animal l'avait de suite intéressé. Il vivait seul, était de nature calme et ne faisait pas de bruit. Et en plus il ressemblait à une peluche. Un animal mignon, calme, pas bruyant et qui n'aime pas la foule, l'animal parfait pour le préfet.

Seulement il était sûr que Reborn se moquerait à coup sûr de lui si il choisissait cette réponse la. Il pouvait toujours rajouter une réponse et mettre « Je vous mordrais à mort pour transport d'animaux protéger. » mais son côté « Défenseur des animaux » serait découvert et le bébé le taquinerait sur le fait qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça en fin de compte. Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses réflexions et entoura la deuxième réponse, après tout il avait dit qu'il répondrait avec honnêteté.

Il passa donc à la troisième question qui le fit écarquiller les yeux d'un micro-millimètres, chose très rare pour le brun qui s'attachait tout particulièrement à ne laisser aucune expression apparaître sur son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif.

**3) Difficile de sortir avec un homme...**

**a) Qui ne comprend pas l'humour.  
>b) Qui porte des chaussures jamais cirées.<br>c) Qui oublie la St Valentin et mon anniversaire.**

Hibari plissa les yeux et, sans hésitation aucune, entoura la deuxième réponse. Il ajouta même derrière un : « Je le mordrais à mort pour non respect des règles, les chaussures doivent êtres cirées chaque soir. ». Il retint de justesse un juron en pensant qu'il n'avait même pas renier le fait qu'il pourrait probablement sortir avec un homme. Mais la réponse lui avait parut tellement évidente...

Bon, tant pis, il reprit son stylo et ajouta un petit astérisque en bas de la feuille à côté duquel il marqua : « Difficile de sortir avec un homme tout simplement. Je ne passerais jamais ma vie au côté d'un herbivore de type mâle, et encore moins avec une femelle, je suis un carnivore. »

Fier de lui, il tourna la page, apparemment une page contenait trois questions, et il y avait trois pages, il en était donc au tiers du questionnaire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et fut étonné de voir qu'il avait déjà usé vingt minutes ne serait ce que pour trois questions. Il se reconcentra donc sur le test.

**4) Si j'étais une qualité, je serais...**

**a) La spontanéité  
>b) La distinction<br>c) La gentillesse  
><strong>

Le brun songea sérieusement à ajouter une réponse et à écrire « La force », mais; Premièrement, l'arcobaleno lui dirait surement qu'il devait refaire le test car il avait évité trop de questions. Et deuxièmement, le bébé lui ferait surement son petit sourire agaçant en lui demandant si tout allait bien, surtout au niveau de ses chevilles.

Et c'était hors de question qu'il laisse l'occasion à Reborn de se ficher de lui. Alors, en toute honnêteté, il choisit la première réponse, après tout il était très spontané, et ça, personne ne pouvait en dire autrement, car c'était la pure vérité. Il passa donc à la question suivante.

**5) J'adore...**

**a) Les bébés.  
>b) Les enfants qui marchent avec les chaussures à talons de leur Maman.<br>c) Les ados.**

Une veine pulsa à la tempe du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori, à croire que l'arcobaleno se moquait vraiment de lui. Il raya d'un coup net et précis de stylo la question plus les trois propositions et pris son stylo rouge pour marquer en gros sur le côté « Sans intérêt ». Il reboucha son stylo rouge et le posa sur la table avant de passer à la sixième question.

**6) Je pourrais avoir le premier rôle dans...**

**a) Un film psychologique  
>b) Un film comique<br>c) Une série télé qui en met plein les yeux**

Hibari soupira d'exaspération, ce questionnaire était vraiment d'une nullité affligeante, il était sûr que même un test réaliser par le gamin bovin à la coupe afro aurait été plus intéressant. Il rajouta une réponse et écrivit « La télé est un loisir d'herbivore fainéant qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que s'avachir dans son canapé toute l'après midi. » puis tourna la page et fut soulager qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux question, la page n'étant remplie qu'aux deux tiers. 

**7) A la St Valentin, j'adorerais qu'il m'offre :**

**a) Un cœur en chocolat.  
>b) Un restaurant luxueux.<br>c) Un gadget amusant de son invention.**

Le brun étouffa un bâillement à l'aide de sa main gauche et ajouta de nouveau une réponse avant d'écrire et ce, sans aucune interruption : « Rokudo Mukuro. » Il commençait à être fatiguer et avait décidé d'abréger la phrase originelle qui était sensé être « Le cadavre de Rokudo Mukuro. » ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Reborn prendrait ça d'une toute autre façon.

Hibari laissa ses yeux parcourir la dernière question, espérant qu'elle serait d'un niveau un peu plus élever que les sept autres, mais ce fut à la limite la plus banale et la plus ennuyante de toutes. Il ne prit pas la peine de lire les propositions et entoura au hasard la première réponse sans se préoccuper du reste puis déposa le document sur la table basse avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé, fin prêt pour sa sieste.

Lorsqu'Hibird entra par la fenêtre pour venir se blottir au chaud contre le cou de son maître afin de piquer un petit roupillon, il laissa son regard se poser sur la feuille mais s'en désintéressa bien vite, ne sachant de toute façon pas lire l'humain.

**8)** **Génial, c'est gratuit :**

**a) Une séance de relooking.  
>b) Un site : 10001 blagues à partager entre copains.<br>c) Une balade en bateau mouche pour deux personnes.**

* * *

><p>Reborn réprima un fourire après avoir lu les test de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro et Chrome. Une fois qu'il fut calmer et remit de son hilarité intérieure, il attrapa le document que Kusakabe lui avait remit, autrement dit celui qui contenait les réponses de Hibari. Il prit le temps de le lire, nullement surpris des rajouts de réponses du brun, pour tout dire il s'y attendait.<p>

La réponse du brun vit à vit de la deuxième question fit sourire l'arcobaleno, étrangement il savait que ça allait être la réponse d'Hibari. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en voyant la réponse à la septième question ou il voyait un double sens pour le moins étrange. Puis en parcourant la dernière, il s'imagina Hibari avec la coupe de Tsuna... et chassa aussitôt cette image de son esprit. Il rangea ensuite les questionnaires dans une mallette qui ne s'ouvrirait qu'à reconnaissance vocale et entreprit de faire deux trois petites choses. 

* * *

><p>Trois jours après qu'il est rempli le questionnaire, qu'Hibari avait déjà oublié depuis belle lurette, ce dernier se leva lorsque le facteur sonna à sa porte. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir un énorme colis à son nom mais signa le papier de l'homme qui le remercia avant de repartir. Il entreprit donc de rentrer le colis dans le hall d'entrée et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre, s'attendant plus à une mauvaise blague ou à une erreur de destinataire qu'à ce qu'il y trouva réellement.<p>

En effet, dans le paquet se trouvait Rokudo Mukuro, les mains menottées dans son dos, un bâillon sur la bouche, un bandeau sur les yeux, les pieds liés pas une énorme chaîne, et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir et d'un chemise blanche. Un petit mot accompagnait le tout :

« _Amuse toi bien avec ton cadeau d'anniversaire, on à eut du mal à le trouver, il nous à filé nombre de fois entre les doigts comme la brume qu'il est.  
>Reborn.<em> » 

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que le gardien de la brume du Dixième Parrain Vongola fut libéré et remit, en main propre, à celui du nuage qui en prit grand soin d'après les témoignages des membres du gang Kokyou qui avait vu leur chef rentrer en boitant, le corps couvert d'éraflures, une écharpe appartenant à Hibari Kyoya autour du cou pour dissimuler d'étrange marque de morsures, et la voix complètement enrouée. D'ailleurs il manqua de s'étouffer en prononçant son habituel « Kufufu~ ».<p>

Depuis ce jour, Hibari Kyoya devint beaucoup plus enthousiaste -enfin, ne poussons pas trop le bouchon tout de même- à remplir les questionnaires que déposait les facteurs dans sa boite aux lettres, même si ses réponses étaient souvent très différentes de celles proposées.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je ne suis pas Hibari Kyoya, je ne mord pas à mort au simple commentaire ! Et puis, les reviews, quand on rentre du boulot le dos en compote et avec en prime un mal de crâne horrible, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça tire un petit sourire même si on à toute la misère du monde sur les épaules ! xD<strong>


End file.
